


Hypnotic

by kitkatz221



Series: Now you see me, now you Don't. [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Drinking, Handcuffs, Hypnotism, M/M, Teasing, Vibrators, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: It was a known fact that Dylan Shrike could not be hypnotized.It was a known theory that J. Daniel Atlas could not be hypnotized (except by Merritt's brother Chase, and there were extenuating circumstances with that!... if you ask Daniel)The rest of the horseman could be hypnotized but after what happened on their last adventure Dylan was helping them increase their resistance. So far only Merritt was showing progress. then some fluff*second chapter posted. OMG SEX!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

It was a known fact that Dylan Shrike could not be hypnotized.  

It was a known theory that J. Daniel Atlas could not be hypnotized (except by Merritt's brother Chase, and there were extenuating circumstances with that!... if you ask Daniel)

The rest of the horseman could be hypnotized but after what happened on their last adventure Dylan was helping them increase their resistance. So far only  Merritt was showing progress. 

Currently Lula and Jack were discussing the Queen's health while drinking tea, thinking they were in Downton Abbey.  

 

“Ok Merritt let's try again” said Dylan pouring himself a glass of whiskey from the wet bar. 

 

It had been a long month of hiding and keeping out of site since New YEars.  They were getting very tired of being on top of one another. Then you add the “training sessions” that Dylan had been forcing them all to participate in.  They had been at it for a few hours and Merritt was tired and getting annoyed. 

 

Dylan snapped his fingers and Lulu and Jack came out of it realizing they had failed to counter Dylan's tricks. 

 

“Dylan don't you think we have all had enough today, you are going to permanently scramble their brains and i have headache from all the games. Why don't you work on Buffy here for a while” 

 

Daniel was sitting in a corner playing with a deck of cards, manipulating them with such fluidity that it could become mesmerizing. Dylan looked over at Daniel and gave a look of interest.

 

“I can't be hypnotized without illicit drugs, so no” he turned toward Dylan.” I will just sit back and continue to watch you reenact your guilty pleasure tv shows.”

 

“If you think Dylan can't do it, why won’t you let him try? If he can't then i will …” Merritt thought about it ..” I won't call you Buffy for a month”  He said while bouncing on his feet. 

 

“Come On, i would like someone else at Dylan's mercy than us. I'm really getting tired of blacking out!” said Jack. 

 

“It's not going to work, but fine if ALL of you stop calling me Buffy, and Dylan has to buy me dinner tonight, my choice” Daniel said getting off the couch and walking over to Dylan. 

 

Face to face Danny smiled daring Dylan to say no. “ Deal, i have something that might get you.”

“Ok, but don't make me do anything stupid, like run around thinking i’m Harry Potter or something” Daniel said mockingly. 

The rest of the horseman smiled and the excitement built in the room. 

 

“Nah, you couldnt be Harry, you're too uptight and controlling. You would be more like Draco” responded Lula. 

“Then who would I be?” asked Jack.

“ let's see… Neville” she said excitingly.  Jack face fell looking disappointed. 

“Oh fine, you and Merritt are the Wesley twins!!” 

 

“Ok can we get this over with? Im getting hungry and could use a good steak” 

Said Daniel Making full contact with Dylan again. 

 

The other three Horsemen were standing watching, way more excited than they should be. It's been a long few weeks of hiding from the FBI. 

 

The two men continued to stare at one another. Challenging one another. 

Daniel looked away first. 

 

“No! Keep looking at me” said Dylan said in such a commanding voice, Daniel had to do as he said. Pupils dilated in both of them There was tension.  They stood close enough to see the fine details of the flecks in one another's eyes. There was silence in the room.  Breathing became stronger more erratic. 

 

“If you think this is going to hypnotize me, i'm getting bored” said Daniel with a smile and broken breath.

 

“Atlas! Look at my mouth. “ came Dylan's words strong and rhythmic. “Read my lips. Hear my voice. This voice is all you hear. This voice is the one in your head. This is voice you trust. Now close your eyes and hear the voice” 

 

Daniel couldn't help it. He had to follow instructions. It wasn't hypnotism, he knew that. It was something else. The way Dylan said this is the voice you trust. That was true. He liked hearing his voice. Dylan snapped his fingers “you will listen to my words” He snapped his fingers again.

 

Dylan's voice reverberated inside his ears “You will answer one question from each of your friends. They will be innocent questions. Are you ready to answer?” 

 

“Yes” he heard himself saying. Why was he saying that? Was he really hypnotized? No! He hasn't been hypnotized since he was 12. This is just something in him wanting the voice, Dylan's voice to keep talking to him so gently. 

 

“Ok..what is the secret ingredient to your egg salad?” asked Jack excitedly. 

“Jack it's not going to work. It only works if Dylan asks” replied Merritt.

Dylan looks at Jack and nods. “Ok what is the secret ingredient in your egg salad?” 

“Paprika and coriander” said Daniel 

Ok next. Lula whispers her question in Dylan's ear. 

“Where do you hide the pop tarts?”

“In the kitchen top shelf of the spices so Lula can't get to them.” She squealed and looked excited to get them but stayed put. This was too exciting. 

Merritt whispered his question and Dylan said out loud “ Who is your Favorite Horseman?” 

Everyone perked up at that one. 

“ I like them all. Each has qualities i admire. Jack is the heart, Merritt is the humour, Lula is the passion, and Dylan is the Brain. I admire them all.” 

Now it was Dylan's question.  

“Do you know where my handcuffs are?” 

“Yes”

“Where are they?”

Silance….

Dylan tried again “where are they?”

Again silence…

“Daniel, why won't you answer my question?”

“I was told i would only have to answer 1 from each person, so that means 4 questions. So I don't have to answer.” 

Dylan smiled, snapped his fingers. 

Do I get my steak now? Told you I couldn't be Hypnotised.”

The horseman blinked looked at Daniel then at Dylan. Daniel blinked a couple times smiled.

“Wait, it worked?” Daniel said in amazement? “What did you do to me?”

“It was fun”  Lula said. 

“Come-on i will still buy you dinner and tell you what you did.” Dylan smiled grabbing his coat and walking to the door. 

Daniel laughed and followed him out. “ Good im hungry”

“Shit! I really didn't think it would work this time!” 

“Poptarts!!!” Lula said as she ran to the kitchen. 

“How do you think Dylan does it? “ 

“It's probably because he is a control freak more than Daniel!” 

“Dinner before Lula filled up on pop tarts?”

“Yah i will get her” 

  
  


“Ok so how close was I?” Said Dylan as the hailed a cab

“You owe me dessert if you want that question answered”

 

“Why did you let them think you were hypnotized?”

“For fun, and i really wanted to make sure they stopped bugging me about it for a bit. If i “tried to play along” then maybe it will get some peace”, Did you think it was working?” 

“Yah for a little bit. Your pupils dilated” 

“So did yours.”

They both stared the one anothers eyes. 

“So where are my handcuffs?”

“I have them.”

“Are you going to give them back”

“Depends on how the night goes.” Daniel said it offhandedly, but with sincerity behind it. 

Dylan looked slightly unsure of what was happening. But smiles when his own mind wondered to possibilities. Possibilities with handcuffs, Daniel, and the wine they were drinking.  _ No. don't think that. 1. He is Danial. A friend. 2. He doesn't feel that way. He is a womanizer and i am old. And male. He doesn't ..wouldn't think of me that way. He just can't help flirting. 3. Is he flirting? _

 

“So besides the wine i thought you wanted a steak? 

“Yes. plus dessert and probably another bottle. What is this? it's good." Daniel started fidgeting. 

“Why do you think i will agree to that? You just made a deal for the steak. You never answered me about what happened. So until then no desert. I thought i had you. But you fought it and came out of it. How did you do that?”

“I was 12 the last time i was hypnotized. The person who did it made me do something my subconscious fought it with all it's might. Never been able to be that pliable again. I refuse.”

“Then why did it almost work when i tried”

“Your voice. I trust it. When we are out doing a show, your voice is there and it is a comfort.” Daniel stopped fearing he said too much. 

“Then your subconscious took over?”

“Yah” Daniel reached for the bottle of wine finding it empty. Did he finish it already? 

“It's also likely part of your control issues”

“Do you mind if i order another bottle?...Yah hi, can i get another one?” Daniel says just as their server came to check with them and inform them their main course was a few minutes out.

Ok so i can't be hypnotized due to my control issues. If i could be, what would you have done?”

“ I am not sure, but i would not have involved you secret recipes and hiding places”

“Even for these?” Daniel said as he brought out the handcuffs. 

“Now that i know you have them, i can get them. Remember i am better than you.” 

“Did you like seeing me in cuffs when we first met?” Daniel said trying to get Dylan blindsided.

“Did you like seeing me in cuffs when you tried to make a point? “ Shot back Dylan.

 

“Gentleman, your entrees” the server interrupted the very intense conversation. 

“Uh thank you” said Dylan while Daniel Atlas was still stuck in the past, thinking of the handcuffs on Dylan.  _ Handcuffs on Dylan while he writhes in bed, covered in sweat. No. Dylan isn't into me. I should stop. But this is fun. Maybe i should see how far i can take it before Dylan freaks out.  _ Daniel smiled to himself. 

 

“What if i told you i did enjoy seeing you in cuffs? “ said Daniel. Waiting for him to squirm. 

Dylan looked up from his food with no fear. “And what would you do if you got me in those cuffs again Mr. Atlas?” Dylan was not going to lose this...whatever it is. 

Daniel was not going to back down now.  “Im sure you're thinking of something involving latex and whips Agent Rhodes”

“If i was, you would be in those cuffs and ready to do whatever I say” 

“As if I would give up control that easily, remember “control freak”” Daniel said using air quotes. “I don't like giving up my control, remember”

“Smartest person in the room” Dylan said nodding his head. “Have you ever thought of giving the control up? With anyone, have you truly never become subordinate? Are you always the one in control?” Dylan asks as he methodically licked his lips. He knew what he was doing, trying to mess with Daniel and maybe, just maybe intrigue him with some new ideas. That was magic after all, look at something in a new way or direction. 

 

Daniel Atlas watched Dylan's lips become moist with help from his very nice looking tongue.  Would he ever be able to give up control? 

“I have never given up control during sex. Maybe for the right person i could.” 

He began to fidget, reaching for the bottle of wine...which was empty again. “You would think as good as we are at magic, we could fill this bottle right back up. WAITER!” Daniel was fidgeting again. Could he go through with this? 

Another bottle appeared. 

“So this show you are working on.  When are we going to see it?” Daniel decided to sidetrack the conversation.  It was getting to close to actual hope deep in his gut. He couldn't let that happen.  That's why Heney left. He got hopeful that he could be happy, then she wanted something he couldn't give. Control. He tried, for her he tried. 

Dylan saw the hesitation. Decided he would go along with the diversion. He knew that control was a shield. 

“Hopefully within a few weeks. I'm waiting for our new passports to come thru. 

 

He couldn't help it, the thought just popped into his head “ And you, would you be willing to give up your control? Have you ever? You planned a 30 year revenge. You have control issues as well.” said Atlas finishing his plate. 

 

“No. I have not. Let anyone else control a situation that is. It's hard to trust anyone when you are trying to hide in plain sight.  

“Not even Alma?” 

“She liked the control. Initially. Then she didn't understand that the lie i had built was still important to me. But the magic is couldn't give up. Both sides were difficult to maintain plus a relationship. She decided for me that what i cared about was that feeling of bringing down corrupt people, be it my day job or my hobbies, not her. In the end t was for the best, i don't think she knew which Dylan she wanted.”

 

“Ah gentlemen. Can i interest you in some dessert, and some very fine Port or coffee?” came the waiter.  He had a great ability for interrupting tense moments both thought independently. 

 

“Coffee and your raspberry tart and the chocolate devil's food cake and a glass of Port for him” said Dylan giving Daniel a smile and a wink. 

“Actually” came Danial “Bring him a spiked Irish coffee, it's been a long day” he just couldn't leave the control to Dylan. Even if he found what Dylan just did sexy. 

The waiter gave a smart bow and walk off to fulfill their request. 

“If I didn't know any better, i would think you were trying to get me drunk. 3 bottles of wine and now Port” said Daniel.

“You were the one to order those bottles. You got yourself drunk. The Port was just to see if I could convince you to let me use my handcuffs on you…do you think it will work?”

“Probably not.” Thinking about the handcuffs in his pocket. How maybe, just maybe tonight could be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just added this. its new. 
> 
> If you dont want the sex part then you can stop at the end of 1. this is the sex part.   
> PS im very bad at this type of writing, but i am trying to get better.

Daniel was slowly dangling the handcuffs back and forth in front of Dylan.  
“Watch the shine and reflection of your doom Mr. Shrike” Said Daniel in a deep breathy voice.

The pair had finished dessert over 2 hours ago and they were sitting next to the Thames.  
Daniel had decided to try hypnotizing Dylan. Knowing it wouldn't work, but could be fun. 

“When I snap my fingers you will tell me who your favorite Horseman is Mr. Shrike.”  
Daniel snapped his fingers  
“I like them all Mr. Atlas, i don't think i could pick one.“ Dylan said with a smirk.  
“Oh i don't think you understood my question, after all you are hypnotized”  
“I think we need to work on your technique”  
“Oh i don't mean the handcuffs, i think the wine, the food, the walk,...me. I think you are hypnotized by the night”  
“Well, in that case i think you are as well. So if you are going to take advantage of this very clever technique of yours, what will you do? Use my handcuffs against me?”  
“I think now that you have been outed and fugitive from the FBI, they can no longer be called your handcuffs. But if you want them back you will need to take the from me.”  
Dylan leaned in and forcibly kissed Daniel. Daniel dropped his hands, the handcuffs fell to the ground and he latched on to Dylan. 

{ If you asked Daniel how long the kissed along the river he would say it was hours. Dylan would say it was just seconds, but he heard fireworks. Which there were. A concert was finishing as they sat by the river. }

As Daniel leaned back from the kiss that warmed deep in his stomach he heard clinking. He opened his eyes to a smirking Dylan Shrike holding the handcuffs in front of his face.  
They both were unsure what to do. Both were statues. But Daniel let his imagination go wild.  
He kissed me. WOW. What would it be like for his lips on the rest of me? Those handcuffs on him while i watch him writhe under me. Begging release. His lips begging. ...Me begging. Me wanting release. Him kissing me all over while i can't touch him. Wait! What?! Dylan in control? Dylan in my bed. In control...i wonder if the house is empty...

“I think the house is empty. Would you like to go home?” Dylan looks into Daniel's eyes, the look that Daniel was familiar with when they were about to perform. The excitement, the chance of being caught.  
“Yes.” was all he said. 

They were quiet on the walk back to the observatory. Tension mounting. Never touching. But both were fidgeting. Dylan with his ring, and Daniel with a coin. The alcohol from the night had worn off. Daniel began to have butterflies, but he would not let it show. After all he was supposed to be smug and pretentious. 

“Hello? Anyone else here?” Daniel called to the house. Dylan was looking at his phone. “They are out grabbing food and drinking beer. Lula just sent a Snapchat of Merritt doing Karaoke.” Dylan showed Daniel a very bad rendition of Pour Some Sugar on Me. While flirting with someone of camera view. 

Daniel think, it's now or never. I don't know if i will ever get another chance.

He pushed Dylan up against the wall, letting his hand flow through and grabbing the hair of this man who frustrated him for so long. Either by pushing him to his limits and making him go past and become better OR by the small ways he shows all the Horseman he cares. He realized he had wanted this for so long, now that he is getting it, he will try to keep in control as long as he can. Since the day he was arrested, in that room, this man could be as stubborn and strong willed as him. 

Dylan's back arched at the hair pulling. Daniel's lips were all over his neck. Could Dylan let Daniel stay in control? He was enjoying this. He grabbed the younger magicians’ hips looking for the friction between their jeans. He was getting harder as the nipping, kissing and moaning was filling the room. He felt Daniel being to seek out the friction as well.  
They had not gotten past the library.  
“I won't give up my control Dylan. If you want it, you need to take it.” came a breathy voice.  
The room filled with 3 clicks.

“Ok, i can agree to that” came Dylan's voice as he minutely pulled away from the kissing.  
Daniel was now handcuffed to the desk next to where Dylan had pinned the younger man.

Daniel looks down at this change of action. “I have been getting better at picking locks”  
“Not as good as me, and these are MY handcuffs. Magician proof” Dylan said as he pushed Daniel atop the desk. “I will not give up control without a fight. When you were in that interrogation room. This image was going through my head. How good would it feel to get that smug smile off your face for a look that not many have seen. Surrender.”  
“So if i locked you up” Danny began as he tried to get up off the table “you couldn't escape them either?” He couldn't get up to far, Dylan was helping him by removing his pants.

“Actually only i know the secret to my cuffs. Remember, the greatest magicians always have a way out” he said this while reliving Daniel of his pants. “But if you figure it out, you can be back in control. Until then, would you like me to show you a few tricks of my own?” Dylan postulated and he began to stimulate some very hidden areas on the handcuffed magician. 

His fingers stimulated his entire body. Then to his surprise a finger slick and ready was there. Massaging and opening while he waited for the second finger. When did Dylan have time to find and put lube on his hand. The pain and pleasure combined into a blinding fever to keep going. 

Dylan watched as the man below him writhed in pleasure. He could feel himself begin to leak and pulse with need. “Maybe, if you are corroborative you can feel some better pleasure” he whispered into Daniel's ear between the moans.  
“Oh you want me to beg? Well that won't happen. But You can keep trying”

Dylan knew this tactic. He was not going to fall for it. That Smirk Daniel had on, daring Dylan to keep going. OK, he wanted to test him. This was going to be a long night. 

Part of Daniel's focus was on the handcuffs but as the teasing went on his attention was straying toward what Dylan was doing to him.  
“I almost had it”  
“why don't I give you some time to yourself. I'll be right back” said Dylan as he removed his slicked up fingers and walked out the library door with a small chuckle. Daniel was left feeling empty. ..he just left? What? Oo the handcuffs let's see.  
Daniel now had his full attention on his escape attempt. 2 min past before Daniel started to wonder when Dylan would be back. 

Click. He got it. He was now free. Now to find Dylan and be in control of this evening. ..where was Dylan. 

Daniel decided he knew exactly where he went. Up. To his room. More privacy that way. Daniel was walking up the stairs with only a short on, thank goodness of heaters. London in February was not a fun experience. He opened Dylan room he wasn't there. That's odd. He heard the floor creak behind him. Dylan was hiding in his room? As he turned to finish this odd game of hide and seek his arm refused to continue. He looked back and his wrist was handcuffed to a chair. Where….

“Ok real funny. I solved you little handcuff puzzle and you do it to me again. ?”  
“maybe this is payback” came Dylan voice from what seemed from all around him.  
“you know, this stick up your ass routine, I thought you had gotten over it”  
“actually. I was thinking you would be the one with a stick up his ass tonight. But we can discuss that once I have you begging, then if your good, cuming. 

Daniel shuddered at the thought of Dylan making him cum.  
Daniel made short work of the second set of cuff. Now he held 2 pair. Good he can get both arms spread out over a bed. One arm per cuff. 

“Come find me Buffy.” Dylan chuckled. His voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere.  
Daniel fumed at being called Buffy.  
“are you trying to make me angry? “  
“you know angry, annoyed, and flustered sex is fun.”  
Daniel exited Dylan's room into the hallway and first checked the closest room, Merritt's. He listened at the door. No sound. It would be invasive to go into the other Horseman's rooms. So he moved on as quietly as he could heading to his own. That would definitely be the place to pin Dylan and show him how in control he likes to be. 

“Dylan, i will find you. Then i will use the cuffs you keep using on me. Where are you…”  
Dylans voice came from toward Daniels room. “If you come here you will find me. And we will see who will be wearing the cuffs.”

Daniel slowly opened his bedroom door expecting...anything if he was being honest to himself. After all they were magicians. Diversions are inherent for the,. Misdirection is a must. His attention was drawn to the wooden floor a few steps into his room. There were a pair of pants crumpled under his foot. Dragging his attention not much further into the room was a white shirt. Suspiciously like the one Dylan had on before he vanished deep into the house. Daniel liked where this trail was leading.

The bedrooms were larger than standard rooms in Europe. Each Horseman had a “sitting area”, a window seat near the corner bookshelves, along with a full wall of windows, and further into the room was the bed. Each Horseman had individualized their room and Daniel was no exception. Walking in through his door, his room was on the east side of the observatory so the view of the sunrises are amazing. The love seat couch was facing the bookshelf seating window with a side table filled with books. He kept the main entrance open as to have room to practice any large movement he was working on for a show. His bed was located in a back corner, farthest from the east wall to prevent the sun of the day waking him up (all nighters were rough). 

The trail of clothing took him to the loveseat with one sock, then another. Dylan was not on the couch. He noticed an undershirt curving and leading him through the room to the farthest corner. There were a pair of hulk green boxer briefs (He knew it! Merritt swore he wore boxers). Daniels breathing became more intense and erratic thinking of his mentor, this man naked in his bed. Waiting for him. 

Daniel got closer to the bed and found...no one. Dylan was not there. All that was on the bed was a blindfold.

“If you would like to see me appear you must strip for me. Don't worry i can see you.”

“You don't find this a bit creepy. watching me, then telling me to strip?” Daniel said to the room while turning observing the entire room. 

“Well?” 

Daniel began taking off his button down shirt. His jacket and his pants from the evening was in the library, already graciously removed earlier.  
“Is this what you would like?”  
“You would look better with the blindfold and the handcuffs”

From behind Dylan moved to touch Daniels hips . Of course Daniel could not give him the satisfaction of being surprised. In response he melted into the touch. Slowly moving, Dylan's hands moved towards the front of him, Daniels response was automatic, hard blood flow and increased heart rate. Standing near Daniel's bed Dylan migrated his hands over the front of Daniel and slowly moved him toward the bed. Daniels mind began to spin. 

Dylans touch was softer than Daniel though it would be. The older man's hands rubbed his growing shaft. An arm came up to his neck in a wrestlers hold (while the other hand was still massaging a now pulsating tip), warm breath on his neck and a whisper in his ear “ Mr Atlas i need to know that you to know your rights. You are in a lot of trouble, and i feel there is only one way to deal with you. Do you understand your rights Mr. Atlas?”  
Daniel had comebacks flowing through his brain. But non connected with him mouth. Dylan was waiting.  
“Mr Atlas, i need to hear a verbal confirmation of your rights or i will need to punish you” Dylan's voice came through, but with slight concern that this was not going where he thought.  
“Detective Strike, do you think you are the smartest person in the room?” Daniel responded with. He wanted to be in control, but his brain was enjoying where this was going, now all he needed was get Dylan tied to the bed.  
Dylan didn't respond. His had gone from massaging the front of Daniel to the back. Quickly Dylan was pushed onto the bed face down and three clicks. His ass exposed quickly.  
“You J. Daniel Atlas are under arrest and you must now take the punishment only I can give you.” With a slight chuckle “ I do not doubt punishment from anyone else would be accepted. I believe you would ignore the. Therefore, it is up to me to show you the punishment you deserve” 

Daniel was now naked, face down and handcuffed to the bed. Where did he loose control?

Fingers entered him from behind, filling him. Stretching him. He struggled, a bit from pain, but also pleasure. Then there was a blindfold. 

“If you stop struggling you will learn something” i can still teach you something

“What? Are you going to teach me a magic trick?”

“Oh yes. You may think you are the greatest in this generation, but i think you need to be knocked down a few pegs” 

3 fingers. And a slap on the ass. 

“When i get out of these cuffs i will show you how great i am” sad Daniel with a smirk. 

“Mr. Atlas if you think you're better than me, show me.” Came the firm confident comeback Daniel was waiting for. He turned to the left a far as he could

3 clicks. 

Dylan’s right hand was now handcuffed to the bed. The feeling that he felt was leaving him than 3 clicks. Dylans left hand was now handcuffed to the bed. Dylan was now exposed doggy-style above Daniel. 

Dylans face was bemusement looking down at Daniels face. “So are you the smartest person in the room?” 

Daniel smiled “I guess we'll find out” He smoothly removed himself from under Dylan. He was beautiful like this. 

“You are now mine Mr. Strike. What should i do with you? Keep you here for my entertainment or place you on a leash?”

Daniel looks at Dylan's body, then to his shaft. It was large and pulsing with pleasure. Maybe i will use you for my own pleasure. Make you whimper and crave me.

Daniel found the lube and began to open Dylan up.

"You would rather fuck me than enjoy what i was doing to you? Not what i was expecting." asked Dylan innocently.

“Ah, well Dylan i came up with a better idea as you stretched me and made me moan. Are you ready? You won't see this coming, i promise” 

Daniel stretched Dylan finger by finger. Till 4 fingers could fit. Then the void was there. Dylan couldn't see what Daniel was doing. Daniel went to his closet and pulled out a box.

“What are you up to Atlas?”

“Oh I can't have you see this” Daniel put the blindfold onto Dylan.

Daniel pulled out a wireless remote controlled prostate stimulation and placed it into Dylan's delicious ass. 

Daniels plan was to make sure Dylan's hard work didn't go to waste. 

Daniel slid back under Dylan and positioned himself before taking off the blindfold. Dylan was surprised. Daniel was positioned doggie style under dylan, ready to be taken. Dylan was handcuffed but able to hold onto the bed for leverage.

“Well this is a surprise. I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Dylan said as he thrust himself into Daniel. A moan came from the younger. 

“Yes that's true. Daniel said as he turned on the remote control. Dylan gave an involuntary jerk forward hitting Daniels prostate. 

“Interesting choice of moves Mr Atlas. Bu..” Dylan couldn't finish his sentence. The vibration pattern was so intense and the feeling inside Daniel was overloading his senses he began the feel his control losing. He needed to hold Daniel and take control. He couldnt. His pulsing was getting stronger. Daniel was moaning loudly and playing with the vibration. He was going to come soon he couldn't hold it. 

Both men were moaning and producing sweat before long.

Dylan began a long moan and Daniel went with him. They both released the tension that had built up throughout the night. 

And to think it started with hypnotism.

There were screams and moaning and thrusting. To Daniel it blended together. A hand removed the control in his hand. Then hands around his body. The fog began to lift. Dylan was holding him, letting the pieces fall back into place.

He never felt this intense satisfaction before. He realized Dylan held him tight and was falling to sleep. As Daniel fell asleep he had a vague thought “How did Dylan get out of the handcuffs” 

As the men slept sounds came from downstairs. 

\-----  
Merritt and Jack came into the observatory carrying Lula between them. She was very drunk. And telling jack how pretty he was. 

“Hey what happened to the library?” Said Lula

“I think those are Daniels pants” Jack said picking them up. “I wonder if Daniel found a hookup tonight while he was out.”

“I don't think Dylan would have let him. We need to stay out of sight, and Daniel Atlas hooking up with a one night stand would not fit into Dylan's plans” 

“Ok, i'm drunk i need to go to bed. Do you think Dylan will try to mess with us again tomorrow or maybe we can get a day off?” Lula asked. 

“Come-on Lula let me get you to bed” Jack said half carrying her upstairs. 

The house became quiet.

\---

Sunrise came and Daniel woke alone. He would never say it, but that hurt waking up alone.  
Getting dressed he walked to Dylan's room, it was empty.  
Getting to the kitchen he heard Dylan rummaging.  
“Atlas get in here, im making waffles” came a calm voice from Dylan.  
“Hi” said Daniel sitting down at the bar watching Dylan mix waffle batter. Dylan smiled and placed coffee in front of Daniel. 

Merritt walked in whistling and heading to the coffee maker.  
Jack and Lula followed  
“Hey Daniel what happened last night? We found you plants in the library, i hope she's not here, i don't think Dylan made enough mix for 6 people.” asked Lula

“What?” Daniel replied with a confused look on his face.

“Oh!...OH OH OH!!! NONONONo! stop! “ Merritt's voice came through the confusion in Daniel's mind. “Stop thinking Danny. STOp...and you Dylan...both...ew ew.” Merritt said as he rushed from the room.

“What?” said Jack and Lula together. They looked at Dylan and Daniel both were blushing with small smiled on their faces. 

“Oh! “ said Jack  
“Finally” said Lula

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue..part 2 may be the "magic" happens. ha! i had to make that joke!
> 
> \- PS: day after i originally posted this: ok right now i am ignoring work. and working on another chapter to this. i couldn't get it out of my head last night. UHG . This ship is going to be my downfall of productiveness!
> 
> -PSS update: chapter 2 posted


End file.
